Lillies
by remusandsnapelover
Summary: Hermione is out of Hogwarts and living in England. Her rent has expired and she has no place to go except to a place she found in her old address book. Remus Lupin's. He excepts her in, even though he knows there lays an old crush for him deep inside her.


Growing tired while packing my belongings, ready to move once again, I came upon an old address book which was inside a purse I couldn't even remember buying.

Eager for an excuse to take a break, I pushed aside some items littering the floor, sat cross-legged and began flipping through entries.

I was halfway through the alphabet, when I wondered if I'd ever contacted half of those people whose faces were as blurred in my memory as the old ink which scrolled their names. Just as I started to loose interest, I came upon yours and smiled

. . .

My old professor, Remus Lupin. How well I had forgotten you! The person that sat with with me when I cried over not being Head Girl; the one that always took me out to watch the stars; and the professor that never gave up on me.

What happened to dear, Remus? "Got a bloated stomachache and died." I frowned disapprovingly at my words.

Maybe I could...stop by his house and...stay a while until I got my own house...

Oh dear, Hermione who consulted her old professor to share his home with a now twenty year old who used to be his student. "Oh he's going to be joyous."I sneered.

Stowing my address book under my arm, I grabbed my bags and headed out of the place. "Taxi!" I yelled. Good old Britain for you with all the nice yelling.

I got in, taking the book out from underneath my arm giving it to the driver. "This one." I pointed, slowly taking it back as to make sure he remembered it.

Looking at your name again made me smile. I rested my head against the back of the seat. I sighed and looked out the window."Make it speedy," I ordered the driver. "It's important."

The hours passed on and finally we stopped at a small house. A beautiful lawn covered with lilies.

I handed the money to the driver and got out. Strolling up the driveway it was obvious there was some type of attempt to make it more Muggle like. In other words, there weren't gnomes attacking plants in the garden.

I bent over by the lilies taking in their sweetness when I heard a low grumble, "Do you not get to see flowers anymore, Ms. Granger?" I stood up quickly, turning around to see the shaggy figure of Remus.

Your brown eyes; your dark, brilliant, brown eyes staring into mine made me grin. I couldn't help but remember how those eyes had always been able to tell what I was trying to get through to them. "I... yes I do. Hello, Remus."

"Hello, Hermione. I don't suppose you just happened to be in the neighborhood and saw some lilies and decided to go smell them did you?" I looked at the ground and then back up.

"No, though the flowers did attract me." He chuckled and smiled brilliantly down at me, waiting for the actual reason I was here.

"I uh... was looking through an old address book of mine since I'm moving and I saw your name and decided to drop by." His sighed, barely audible but just loud enough for me to hear.

"You're going to give me big trouble some day." I looked down, feeling stupid for coming. Really, was it nice to visit an old man and even think about asking him if you could stay in his house when he was almost scared of you being there in the first place?

He's not old, my conscious snapped at me. Great, I was already fighting with my self.

Remus cleared his throat, reminding me I was in another persons presence. "I'm sorry, Remus; I was just daydreaming... by the way," Here it came, the big question, "Do you mind if I stay with you for a month or two until I find a house?"

Bang! He looked a little surprised, but then quickly smiled. "You are always welcome at my house whenever it is needed, Hermione."

I blushed which made him snort. "I should have known you would ask that since you have suitcases right next to you. Come on in, I'll show you to the guest room."

We went in to one of the most beautiful houses I'd ever seen. The furniture was so neatly matched and there were painting hanging on the wall of the beach and sunsets.

"Remus, your house is lovely." Hermione said. He opened the door for me to my temporarily new room. The room was small but beautiful in every way.

A big painting of the sun was on the wall and I smiled at the thought of painting it myself. "I'll leave you to your unpacking." He bowed and left the room.

I stood there for a second letting the fact that I was staying in Remus's house sink in. Bending down, I took out the stuff from my bags and folded them neatly into the dresser.

When I was done, I plopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes. I drifted off quickly with my mind only on him.

I yawned, opening my eyes to the bright light of the sun burning into my room. I got out of bed, all sticky from not changing into pajamas before falling asleep.

I didn't know that I was going to sleep though; I just thought that I would daydream for a bit and then go get something to eat. Speaking of food, I was hungry.

I wandered out of my room into what I assumed was the kitchen. Hoping Remus didn't mind, I grabbed a pop tart and sank down into a chair, nibbling my well needed food.

"Did you sleep in your clothes, Hermione?" I turned around in my chair, about choking in surprise. Equally, I took in a breath when I saw him standing there cleaned up from yesterday in jeans and a loose fitting shirt.

I blinked, aware that he was also taking in my skin. Not that it was very appealing with all the lines and the dry sweat. "Yes. I fell asleep after I put my stuff away. You don't mind me eating this, do you?" I held up the pop tart and he shook his head amused.

"Eat whatever you want. But tonight make sure you don't sleep in your clothes, it's not good for you." iNot that you don't like it though, Remus./i

He sat down next to me, propping his elbow up on the table.

"So why do you have to find a new home?" he asked. "Rent expired." I mumbled into my pop tart.

He grinned, reaching out to brush the hair out of my eyes. His hand lingered at some of it and then he let it go, maybe out of fear I would think he was a creeper for playing with it.

I shouldn't have done it, but I didn't want him to think that, so my fingers reached up to twirl his own hair. It was soft.

I heard his intake of breath and before I knew it his lips were on mine and I was being pushed up against my chair. The pop tart fell from my hand as I kissed back both shocked and happy.

I didn't think he would react from it except maybe pulling back and telling me I was going to give him trouble. But apparently touching his hair was just enough of a call for him to reach for me.

His hands interlaced around my body and I felt his skin against mine as he leaned in closer. And then he let go.

"What am I doing. I'm sorry, Hermione, that was unacceptable." I was out of breath. iWhat do you mean it was unacceptable, I obviously didn't care./i

"I don't mind, Remus." I leaned in towards him and kissed him quickly. "Hermione, you're going...," I grinned, "Going to give you trouble? I can deal with that."

He chuckled and brought me back against the chair. I played with his brown hair while he laughed and kissed me tenderly.

I don't want this to end; this love. I don't want to be alone. His breath on my skin when we're lying in his bed is everything and I don't want it to go away.

"I love you, Remus." You know, they say not to say I love you unless you mean it. Oh god I mean it. He looked down at me and rested his head in my hair. "I love you too, dear."

Cheesy love. I live for these moments. "I want to grow old with you and die one second before you do so that I don't have to live a second without you."

He chuckled. "Why do I have to die after you love?" I kissed his cheek. "Ladies first."


End file.
